Wireless telecommunication has witnessed advent of various signal transmission techniques and methods, such as use of beam forming and beam steering techniques, for enhancing capacity of radio channels. A radio frequency (RF) transmitter device may be configured to radiate radio waves in form of beams of RF signals to a variety of RF receiver devices. In conventional systems, a base station may transmit RF signals to a user equipment (UE) via a pencil-beam. The pencil-beam may be highly directional, have limited coverage area, and may only support line-of-sight (LOS) communication. Therefore, the base station may be required to constantly track a location of the UE in order to provide continued communication. Further, the base station may be required to frequently steer the pencil beam to the tracked location of the UE. In conventional systems, a process of constantly tracking location of the UE may consume a large portion of communication bandwidth, which may not be desirable.
In certain scenarios, the UE may be in motion in a certain trajectory of motion. Therefore, the location of the UE may vary frequently. In such cases, it may be difficult for the base station to track the constantly varying location of the UE accurately. The base station may thus fail to steer the pencil beam frequently and accurately towards the UE. The UE may intermittently move out of the coverage area of the pencil beam and the UE may not receive the RF signals transmitted by the base station. In other scenarios, signal-obstructing physical objects or materials may partially block or impair the pencil beam of RF signals communicated between the base station and the UE. Such signal-obstructing physical objects may obstruct the pencil beam from passing through it even in the LOS transmission path. Moreover, the RF signals transmitted by the base station may bounce off the obstructing physical objects, such as tall buildings and hills, and may scatter.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.